


024. taxi

by fall_into_life



Series: Beacon University [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: How Pyrrha met Winter.





	024. taxi

Not long after Pyrrha came to Vale, winter struck with a viciousness she was unused to. It was one of the worst winters they’d had in decades, her friends told her later. It was a terrible introduction to the area, and had Pyrrha doubting her decision to move.

Normally one to favor walking or perhaps a train, Pyrrha made the decision to take a taxi, in light of the sleet coming down harsh and heavy. She heard a door on the other side of the car open and shut, and found herself face-to-face with another woman.

“Oh,” Pyrrha said, reaching for the handle of the taxi, “I’ll–”

“Where are you headed?” The woman, a blonde in a sharply-cut suit asked her. Pyrrha gave the address for her apartment building, and the other woman nodded. “Not far, then. We can easily share.”

Maybe another day, Pyrrha would argue, but she wasn’t going to go back out into the sleet if she could help it. Already, her thin blood had her shivering, unused to this kind of cold.

“You’re not from here,” the woman commented, a frown touching her lips. “Mistrali?”

Pyrrha nodded, trying to control her chattering teeth. “Southern Mistral.”

The cab lurched into motion, and the other woman made a thoughtful noise. “Anywhere near the Helios district?”

The trip took longer than it normally would, due to the conditions, but Pyrrha barely noticed. They talked about the different districts of Mistral City, about the tournaments Pyrrha fought in. The other woman said her name - Winter Schnee - as if Pyrrha should recognize it, but it only rang a faint bell. Maybe she’d heard it somewhere before, but it wasn’t coming to mind.

“Interesting,” Winter said. “Well, this is your apartment.”

Despite the cold, despite having an admissions essay to write, part of Pyrrha didn’t want to get out of the cab. Winter was the first real connection Pyrrha felt like she made so far, and she didn’t want to let go of that.

“Go warm up, Pyrrha Nikos,” Winter said, offering her a faint smile. “We’ll meet again.”

Reluctantly, Pyrrha exited the cab and entered her apartment building, with only a final glance back toward platinum blonde hair and ice-blue eyes.


End file.
